finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Thị trấn Balamb
Balamb (バラム, Baramu) là một thị trấn nằm trong quốc gia cùng tên trong Final Fantasy VIII. Lịch sử The small island town was originally founded by those in pursuit of a rare type of fish named, aptly, the Balamb Fish. Considered a delicacy, the Balamb Fish attracted fishermen and seafood chefs to the area, and soon a small community began to take root. The town's naturally large harbor was the perfect home base for fleets of fishing vessels, as well as commercial passenger ships. Before long, word spread among Galbadians about Balamb's beautiful coastline and refreshing atmosphere, as well as its top-notch food. As a result, Balamb blossomed into a resort destination, hosting tourists from all over Galbadia. An underwater railway was built to aid the transport of both people and supplies, and the elegant Balamb Hotel was built to house vacationers and serve the best Balamb Fish dishes the town had to offer. Small souvenir shops and other tourist-related stores also sprung up around town, and Balamb thrived as a sparsely-populated, politically neutral island nation. Balamb's dominance on the island was diminished, however, when twelve years before the start of the game, Balamb Garden, a training center for the elite military force, SeeD, was erected just outside of town. Although being the only other major population center on the island, Balamb's residents and Garden students did not often cross paths, and the townspeople took little notice of its large neighbor. Because of its isolated location, Balamb residents often reveled in their ability to ignore military conflicts going on in the rest of the world, and to some extent, resented that the Garden's presence served as a reminder of those problems. However, the townspeople did attach a great deal of respect to those who chose to attend the Garden, which they saw as a school for the gifted. Balamb's role as a haven for peaceful existence was shattered, however, during Sorceress Edea's rule of Galbadia. Edea, under the control of the evil Sorceress Ultimecia, ordered Galbadian troops to seize the town and hold its residents hostage while they searched for a young woman named Ellone. The military overran the Balamb Hotel, barring the owners from entering the town and using it to house their own troops. The Galbadians also cut off supply lines, diverting all food and other shipments directly to troops at the hotel, denying local shops and people access to necessary items. The military's leaders threatened to burn the town to the group if anyone protested their actions or attempted to subvert their authority. Luckily, a group of SeeD forces from Balamb Garden, led by Squall Leonhart, infiltrated the town by claiming to have information which could lead to Ellone's capture. Once inside, Squall, along with Balamb native Zell, found and defeated both the Galbadian Commander, Fujin, and the Galbadian Captain, Raijin. With their leaders in retreat and no sign of Ellone anywhere, the Galbadian troops withdrew from Balamb. Following the defeat of Sorceress Ultimecia, life in Balamb returned to normal. It remains a destination for food fishing, and low-key vacationing. Balamb is also a common place for couples to settle following their retirement. Layout ;Car Rental: Located at the town entrance, here you can rent a car for a small fee. Remember that, although you can avoid random encounters on the field in a car, you need fuel to keep it running. ;Residential District: The main street is bordered by residential houses to the left and right. One of these houses is Zell's. The Junk Shop can also be found here if you want a weapon remodeled. *'Draw Points' - Thunder ;Train Station: Linked to the transcontinental railroad that leads to Galbadia this train features a special cabin specifically for SeeD use. Remember, you need a ticket before you can get on. *'Items' - Timber Maniacs Magazine ;Balamb Hotel: The Balamb Hotel, the tourist's destination overlooking the peaceful sea. Laguna Loire once stayed here during his travels and wrote about it in an article of Timber Maniacs. *'Items' - Timber Maniacs Magazine, Combat King 003 ;Zell's House: Home to Zell and his mother; Ma Dincht. Although the lower level of the house is free to travel, Zell is very protective of his room, which is located upstairs from the main room. A Save Point is also located up in Zell's room. ;Harbour: The Balamb Harbour is a public facility, allowing Balamb Garden to dock it's water-based vehicles here for missions, exams and other events. *'Draw Points' - Cure Shops Balamb Store Location People Associated With Balamb *'Zell Dincht', grew up downtown. *'Ma Dincht', local resident, mother of Zell. *'Queen of Cards', often found outside the train station. *'Big Bad Rascal', local resident, friend of Zell. *'Fujin', Galbadian Commander during occupation. *'Raijin', Galbadian Captain during occupation. *'Hotel Owner', owner of the Balamb Hotel. *'Hotel Owner's Wife', wife of the Balamb Hotel owner. Musical Themes Played upon entering the town; "Breezy" is considered Balamb's theme tune. During Galbadia's occupation the tune "Intruders" was played from the same soundtrack. Trivia *The town is famous for two types of fish; the first is the Balamb Fish, a large fish with turquoise scales, which is a delicacy, the second is the Badamb Fish which numbs its victims and makes consumers ill when eaten. *Due to the Balamb Fish's amazing flavor, it is known as one of the 3 Great Delicacies of the World. Among the other 3 Great Delicacies of the World are the Wind Cacti that dwell in Galbadia’s arid regions, also known as the famous West Cactus. The sweet pulp of its flesh is highly valued in the desert region. *During the beta-testing of Final Fantasy IX, developers used a fully-modeled Balamb Town to test town features. Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy VIII Thể_loại:Các thị trấn